


His and His Diarys

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus confess their feelings of deep attraction to...their diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and His Diarys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

March 2, 1976,

My parents always said revelations were just a waste of time and space, but I don’t think so. If the human race never had any revelations, then there would be no...revelations. My revelation is that I, Sirius Orion Black, am in love with Remus John Lupin. And, yes, I have officially decided that full name use was necessary.

This is how I figure this new theory;

Three days ago, I got up like I normally did, but I decided to have a bath instead of a shower, like I usually did. So, I picked out the cleanest of my school cloths and looked at the clock. It was about 6:30, not normal for any human to be up. That may have been why I met Remus in the bath tub. Sure, I tried to leave, but the sodding werewolf had made the area all slippery and stuff. So, I slipped and landed head first into the bubbles. The only reason I didn’t drown was because Remus finally realized he wasn’t alone in the tub and helped me. I survived that time, but I have officially sworn off baths. Men on the other hand...

As I’m sure you realized now, I am smitten over Remus Lupin. I already told you that, but now you know. I guess I should have seen this coming. I am a dog after all, and I always seem closer to Remus than James and Peter have. I chose to be a dog, so does that mean I was for-shadowing my newly found crush on the hansom, yummy, wonderfully smart werewolf?

Would he ever like me back? Would it completely ruin our friendship if he found out and rejected me? What if he tells the whole school and then I become an outcast? Why am I asking you all these questions? You’re just a book, a stupid diary. I don’t even know why I’m writing in you. Maybe it was because Remus gave you to me for my birthday and I’m getting more use out of it than the chocolate I gave him for his birthday.

How should I know? I don’t even know if he is straight or gay. Maybe I’ll ask him.

March 26, 1976

Damn Sirius. If only he knew how turned on he had he when he fell into my bath a couple weeks ago. But, now I think about it, maybe he did know.

That was my thesis statement, now here’s the proof, almost word for word;

So, I was asleep, like any normal person, right? And I suddenly feel my bed dipping. I open my eyes, pretty startled, only to see Sirius looming over me.

“Sirius,” I said, “What are you doing here?”

I could seem him smile at that, and lean a little closer.

“I had detention, remember?” he said. I nodded, “And?” I asked.

“I didn’t get to say goodnight to my favorite werewolf.” and with that, he kissed me.

And...I liked it. A LOT!! I didn’t kiss back, as far as I know, but now I wish I had. It would have been so perfect.

He straightened up, and looked down at me. I must have looked stunned because, just then he got a little nervous and stood at once.

“Goon night, Moony,” he said quickly, and practically flew to his bed, and pulled his hanging closed. I rolled back onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Even with my eyes closed, I could still see his face. Even with my face buried in my pillow, I could still feel his lips on mine.

That’s the only proof I have. I wish I had more. All I know is that I might be in love with him, and the sight of Fiona Hansen sitting on his lap makes me feel sick with jealousy, as much as I hate to admit it.

All his girlfriends made me feel funny, but this is the only time a realized why. I’m in love with Sirius Black, and he doesn’t know. He never know, and I’ll have to live my life wondering ‘what if’.


End file.
